1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to robotic systems for handling magnetic cartridges and other data-storage devices. In particular, the invention relates to an adhesive strip for cleaning the rollers of cartridge loaders and similar handling apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Electronic data-storage equipment often involves removable media that may take the form of a magnetic tape cartridge, an optical disk cartridge, a floppy disk, an optical cartridge, a magneto-optical disk cartridge, or other type of storage unit. The portability of these removable-media units makes it possible to store large amounts of data in many storage units which can then be stored in readily accessible libraries or archived for future use. When a particular removable-media unit is needed for use in a computer, for example, the unit is retrieved and loaded for processing, either manually or automatically.
Automatic retrieval is done either in libraries or automatic cartridge loaders (ACLs). Libraries use one or more movable robotic pickers to retrieve cartridges from storage cells and load them into one or more I/O drives or devices. ACLs use a movable magazine of cartridges and stationary robotics to move cartridges to one drive. The cartridges are of two types, data and cleaner, and have the same general geometry, so that the robotic picker and the ACL need not be designed to handle two distinct cartridge designs. Conventional cleaner cartridges have internal mechanisms for cleaning the read/write head of the device performing I/O. For example, tape cleaner cartridges may have a woven fabric that runs over the magnetic head to clean it. Similarly, optical cleaner cartridges may have a brush which is stroked over the focus lens of the device to clean it.
The mechanism through which a removable-media unit is transferred and/or loaded into a computer peripheral or device includes rollers and belts that guide and drive the unit in and out of the machine. An example of a mechanism the includes such loader rollers and belts is the pass-through picker assembly for magnetic tape cartridges used in the IBM(copyright) 3575 Magstar(copyright) MP tape library described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,601,391 (Gazza). As illustrated in FIG. 1, the picker assembly 10 is interposed between a storage device 12, such as a magnetic tape drive, and a plurality of storage cells 14 in a magazine 16 containing data cartridges 18 available for selection and loading into the device 12. Upon being positioned in line with a selected data cartridge, the picker assembly automatically retrieves it from the magazine and retains it while the assembly 10 is translated for alignment with the storage device 12. The cartridge is then passed through the picker assembly 10 and loaded into the device 12. After processing, the data cartridge 18 is similarly removed from the storage device 10 and translated back in alignment with a preselected empty cell where, following a reverse pass-through operation, it is again stored in the magazine 16.
As shown in FIG. 2, the picker assembly 10 incorporates independently operating, hinged, front and rear gripper arms 20,22 and 24,26 aligned with the magazine 16 and the storage device 12, respectively. Each set of gripper arms is operable between an open position, such as necessary to receive a data cartridge, and a closed position, wherein the arms grip the cartridge and automatically pass it through the picker assembly. FIG. 3 illustrates the front gripper arms 20,22 in closed position over a data cartridge 18, showing the top and bottom sides of the cartridge in contact with a drive belt 28 and a pinch or feed roller 30 that cooperate to grab and move the cartridge through the gripper assembly. The rear gripper arms 24,26 are shown idle, in an open position, with a corresponding driver belt 32 and a feed roller 34 adapted to receive the cartridge and complete the pass-through operation.
As apparent from the drawings, the belts 28,32 and rollers 30,34 are necessarily exposed to the environmental conditions of the automated storage system. Therefore, with use these belts and rollers accumulate dust and other debris that effect their performance and require periodic cleaning. Typically, this kind of maintenance may be neglected or performed manually by a service person, which is expensive and time consuming. Accordingly, it would be very desirable to be able to clean loader rollers and belts automatically. This invention provides a simple solution toward that end.
The primary objective of this invention is a device for automatically cleaning loader rollers and belts in removable storage-media equipment.
Another objective of the invention is a method and apparatus that can be used in equivalent fashion with all types of data-storage devices and loading mechanisms.
Another goal is an invention that is suitable for relatively simple incorporation within existing robotic equipment.
Still another goal is a method and apparatus that can be carried out advantageously without modification to existing loading equipment.
A final objective is an approach that can be implemented easily and economically according to the above stated criteria.
Therefore, according to these and other objectives, the invention consists of a strip with an exterior sticky surface judiciously selected for its ability to entrap dust and other loose debris without interfering with the operation of moving parts contacted thereby. The strip is attached to the sides of a magnetic tape cartridge, with the sticky surface facing outward, in places contacted by rollers and/or belts during the process of handling the cartridge in an automated system. Thus, any loose debris in the rollers or belts is retained by the tacky surface of the strip as the cartridge passes through the rollers and belts of the robotic system. The strips of the invention may be removably adhered to the data cartridge, or may be permanently attached. In a particular embodiment of the invention, the strips may be incorporated into a cleaner cartridge for the periodic maintenance of loading equipment.
Various other purposes and advantages of the invention will become clear from its description in the specification that follows and from the novel features particularly pointed out in the appended claims. Therefore, to the accomplishment of the objectives described above, this invention consists of the features hereinafter illustrated in the drawings, fully described in the detailed description of the preferred embodiment and particularly pointed out in the claims. However, such drawings and description disclose only some of the various ways in which the invention may be practiced.